drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2003
2003 (MMIII) fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: *El Año Internacional del Agua Dulce por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. *El año de la oveja, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva se convierte en el 36.º presidente de Brasil para el periodo 2003-2008. *1 de enero: en Suiza resulta elegido presidente Pascal Couchepin. *2 de enero: en Francia, la policía aborta un plan de fuga de presos de ETA en la prisión parisina de La Santé. *10 de enero: en Angola es asesinado Jonás Savimbi, líder de la guerrilla de derechas UNITA. *11 de enero: el gobernador de Illinois (Estados Unidos) conmuta las penas de muerte de 161 condenados. *12 de enero: el británico Seb Clover se convierte, con sólo quince años, en el navegante más joven que logra cruzar en solitario el Atlántico. Febrero *1 de febrero: el transbordador Columbia se desintegra en el reingreso a la atmósfera terrestre, dando muerte a sus 7 tripulantes. *1 de febrero: entra en vigor el Tratado de Niza *1 de febrero: en Zimbabwe mueren 40 personas en un choque de trenes. *2 de febrero: en Lagos, capital económica de Nigeria, mueren 40 personas en la explosión de un edificio. *2 de febrero: el Partido Socialdemócrata Alemán (SPD) de Gerhard Schröder sufre un severo varapalo electoral en las regionales de Hesse y Baja Sajonia. *3 de febrero: las autoridades nigerianas imponen el toque de queda al sur del país para frenar una ola de violencia étnica. *3 de febrero: 163 inmigrantes son detenidos en las costas españolas de Tarifa (Cádiz), donde llegaron en patera tras atravesar las aguas del Estrecho de Gibraltar. *3 de febrero: el fuel vertido por el petrolero Prestige continúa llegando a las costas gallegas y cantábricas. *4 de febrero: entrada en vigor de la Carta Constitucional de Serbia y Montenegro. *5 de febrero: el Tribunal Internacional de Justicia de La Haya ordena a Estados Unidos suspender temporalmente la ejecución de tres presos mexicanos. *6 de febrero: un hospital de Madrid logra trasplantar un aparato digestivo completo (estómago, duodeno, intestino delgado, páncreas e hígado) además de un riñón, a una adolescente. *7 de febrero: el Gobierno español aprueba el proyecto de ley que modifica el Código Penal para introducir el incremento y el cumplimiento íntegro de las penas para los condenados por terrorismo y crímenes graves. *7 de febrero: la crecida del río Ebro, el más caudaloso de España, inunda varios municipios y obliga a desalojar a casi un millar de personas. *7 de febrero: Belice, Guatemala y Honduras firman un acuerdo en el seno de la OEA para proporcionar a Guatemala un acceso al Mar Caribe. *7 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), ataque terrorista contra el Club El Nogal: un coche-bomba explota en el edificio del club El Nogal; mueren 36 personas y se produce más de 200 heridos, entre ellos varios niños. *9 de febrero: en Montenegro las elecciones presidenciales quedan anuladas por el alto índice de abstención. *9 de febrero: el atleta español Alberto García bate en Gante (Bélgica) el récord de Europa de los 5.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (13m, 11,39s). *9 de febrero: la Marina de Estados Unidos anuncia su retirada de la isla de Vieques. *10 de febrero: Francia, Alemania y Bélgica bloquean la petición de Estados Unidos a la OTAN de planificar la eventual defensa militar de Turquía, país fronterizo con Iraq. *11 de febrero: todos los grupos de oposición del Parlamento español apoyan una moción contra la posición militarista de Bush y Aznar en la crisis de Iraq. *11 de febrero: en la ciudad santa de La Meca mueren catorce peregrinos en una avalancha. *13 de febrero: un equipo médico madrileño logra reemplazar la aorta torácica por una prótesis en un paciente de 64 años. *14 de febrero: fallece la Oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado. *15 de febrero: en todo el mundo millones de personas se manifiestan contra la posibilidad de otra guerra estadounidense (esta vez contra Iraq). *15 de febrero: en Gaza (Palestina), guerrilleros palestinos de Hamás matan a cuatro soldados israelíes. *15 de febrero: el Vaticano desclasifica parte de los archivos documentales que recogen las relaciones de la Santa Sede con la Alemania del III Reich. *16 de febrero: en Gaza (Palestina) mueren cinco miembros de Hamás en la explosión de una vivienda. La OTAN activa los planes de ayuda militar preventiva a Turquía. *16 de febrero: en Saint Moritz (Suiza) el equipo austriaco, con nueve medallas, se confirma como primera potencia del esquí alpino en los mundiales diputados. *17 de febrero: la Unión Europea pide la máxima colaboración a Iraq para lograr una salida pacífica a la crisis. *18 de febrero: Corea del Sur: cerca de 200 personas mueren en el incendio del metro de Daegu *18 de febrero: la Ertzaintza desactiva una bomba con siete kilos de dinamita en Murueta (Vizcaya). *18 de febrero: Vladimiro Montesinos, ex jefe del Servicio de Inteligencia peruano, se sienta en el banquillo para responder por un delito de tráfico de influencias. *18 de febrero: en Bolivia, el Consejo de Ministros presenta su renuncia colectiva al presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. *19 de febrero: la OMS confirma la muerte de 64 personas en Congo por un brote del virus de Ébola. *19 de febrero: el Tribunal Superior de Hamburgo condena a 15 años de prisión al marroquí Mounir el Motassadek, primer sentenciado por los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Estados Unidos. *20 de febrero: un juez ordena la detención de Carlos Fernández, presidente de la mayor organización empresarial de Venezuela (Fedecámaras), por su actuación como instigador de la huelga general contra el Gobierno de Hugo Chávez. *20 de febrero: una avería deja sin teléfono móvil a 8,7 millones de españoles, abonados a la compañía Vodafone. *21 de febrero: unas 100 personas mueren debido a un incendio durante el concierto de la banda de rock Great White. *21 de febrero: el primer ministro croata Ivica Racan presenta la solicitud oficial para que su país se convierta en miembro de la UE en 2007. *21 de febrero: el Gobierno palestino aprueba una tregua anual en la Intifada. *22 de febrero: la Academia Francesa de Cine concede siete premios César a El pianista (de Roman Polanski) y Pedro Almodóvar recoge el galardón a la mejor película europea por Hable con ella. *22 de febrero: en Sevilla (Bélgica) el atleta español Alberto García bate el récord de Europa de los 3.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (7 min, 32,98 s). *23 de febrero: La Academia Británica de Cine concede dos premios Bafta (mejor guión y mejor película extranjera) a Pedro Almodóvar por Hable con ella. *24 de febrero: el ultranacionalista serbio Vojislav Seselj se entrega al Tribunal Internacional de La Haya para responder por crímenes de guerra y contra la humanidad. *24 de febrero: el escritor y periodista mexicano Xavier Velasco logra el premio Alfaguara de novela con la obra Diablo guardián. Marzo *1 de marzo: Iraq cumple las exigencias de la ONU y comienza a destruir sus misiles Al Samud 2. *1 de marzo: la policía de Pakistán y el FBI capturan en Rawalpindi a Jalid Sheikh Mohamed, hombre de confianza de Osama Bin Laden considerado uno de los 'cerebros' de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. *11 de marzo: en La Haya (Países Bajos) se constituye el Tribunal Penal Internacional. *20 de marzo: Invasión de Iraq de 2003. Tropas de Estados Unidos y otros tres países invaden Iraq. Empieza la guerra. *22 de marzo: en Madrid se enfrentan policías y una minoría de alborotadores al final de una nueva marcha contra la guerra en Iraq. Abril *2 de abril: un grupo de cubanos secuestra un transbordador en La Habana para huir de la isla. *2 de abril: el ejército israelí reocupa el campo de refugiados de Tulkarem y detiene a un millar de palestinos. *7 de abril: 22 alumnos y su profesora mueren en el incendio de una escuela en Siberia. *7 de abril: el diario The Boston Globe recibe el Premio Pulitzer por su cobertura de los escándalos sexuales de la Iglesia católica en los Estados Unidos. *7 de abril: un atentado de la guerrilla chechena se cobra cinco víctimas en Grozni. *9 de abril: en Iraq las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos conquistan Bagdad. *17 de abril: decimocuarta Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Ecclesia de Eucharistia. *20 de abril: quiebra la aerolínea argentina LAPA. *26 de abril: centenario del Club Atlético de Madrid. *27 de abril: el justicialista Néstor Kirchner gana las elecciones presidenciales en la República Argentina. *28 de abril: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial Galaxy Evolution Explorer. *29 de abril: inundaciones de Santa Fe, Argentina; por el Río Salado (23 muertos). Mayo *3 de mayo: Juan Pablo II visita por quinta vez España *6 de mayo: en Colombia es asesinado el ingeniero y político colombiano Guillermo Gaviria Correa tras permanecer un año en poder de las FARC. *9 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Hayabusa. *13 de mayo: Carlos Saúl Menem (vencedor en primera vuelta de ballotage) abandona la carrera por la presidencia de Argentina, razón por la cual accede a la primera magistratura Néstor Carlos Kirchner. *17 de mayo: en Kirkuk (Iraq) mueren 13 personas en un enfrentamiento étnico entre kurdos y árabes. *17 de mayo: en un accidente de autobús en Francia mueren 29 turistas alemanes que se dirigían a España. *17 de mayo: el atleta español Alberto García, campeón de Europa de los 5.000 metros, desvela su positivo por EPO (eritropoietina) tras un control efectuado el 29 de marzo después del Mundial de cross corto. *20 de mayo: en Rosario (Argentina) se inaugura el Puente Rosario-Victoria. *24 de mayo: en Riga (Letonia) se celebra la IIL Edición del Festival de Eurovisión resultando ganadora Turquía con la cantante Sertab Erener y la canción Everyway that I can. *25 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, Néstor Kirchner asume como presidente. Junio *28 de junio: en Barcelona aterriza el Harley Davidson Open Road Tour, celebrando los 100 años de la marca. Más de 15.000 motocicletas se dan cita en Montjuic haciendo posible una de las mayores fiestas moteras de la historia en España. Julio *2 de julio: El COI, reunido en Praga, elige a Vancouver sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2010. *3 de julio: Úbeda y Baeza son nombradas patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO. *27 de julio: Henry Pease se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el período 2003-2004. Agosto *15 de agosto: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos jura como 46.º presidente. *24 de agosto: en el circuito de Hungaroring (Hungría), Fernando Alonso se convierte en el primer español en ganar un gran premio de Fórmula 1. Septiembre *10 de septiembre: en los almacenes NK de Estocolmo (Suecia), la ministra Anna Lindh es apuñalada. Morirá la madrugada siguiente. *14 de septiembre: Suecia se convierte en el segundo país que rechaza en referéndum la adopción del euro (Dinamarca lo hizo en 2000). *20 de septiembre: Letonia aprueba en referéndum su adhesión a la Unión Europea. Octubre *8 de octubre: Arnold Schwarzenegger resulta electo gobernador del estado de California *26 de octubre: El Señor de los Milagros recorre el Callao después de 46 años. *29 de octubre: en una mina de carbón en Rostov, rescatan con vida a 11 de los 13 mineros rusos que habían quedado sepultados seis días atrás por un accidente. *30 de octubre: la ONU retira a todo su personal extranjero de Bagdad. Noviembre *26 de noviembre: último vuelo del Concorde. Diciembre *13 de diciembre: en Tikrit (Iraq), detención del dictador Sadam Husein. Fallecimientos *3 de enero: José María Gironella, escritor español. *11 de enero: Maurice Pialat, cineasta francés. *12 de enero: Leopoldo Galtieri, militar argentino. *12 de enero: Maurice Gibb, músico y compositor británico de Bee Gees. *14 de enero: Eduardo Alquinta, músico chileno de Los Jaivas. *19 de enero: Alfredo Zalce, muralista mexicano. *19 de enero: Françoise Giroud, periodista y política francesa. *26 de enero: Hugh Trevor-Roper, historiador británico. *31 de enero: Werenfried van Straaten, religioso neerlandés. *1 de febrero: David M. Brown, astronauta estadounidense. *7 de febrero: Augusto Monterroso, escritor guatemalteco. *10 de febrero: Curt Hennig, luchador profesional *14 de febrero: Oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado. *18 de febrero: Rafael Requena, pintor español. *25 de febrero: Alberto Sordi, actor italiano. *5 de marzo: Walter Pintos Risso, arquitecto uruguayo. *12 de marzo: Zoran Đinđić, político y primer ministro serbio (2001-2003) (n. 1952). *16 de marzo: Eduardo Boza Masvidal, religioso cubano. *30 de marzo: Alejandro Lozano, artista español. *31 de marzo: Eduardo Úrculo, pintor español. *2 de abril: Terenci Moix, escritor español. *4 de abril: Adalberto Martínez, actor mexicano. *8 de abril: José Couso Permuí, corresponsal de guerra y camarógrafo español. *9 de abril: Jorge Oteiza, escultor español. *11 de abril: Chumy Chúmez, dibujante y humorista español. *11 de abril: Cecil Howard Green, geofísico, empresario y filántropo estadounidense. *19 de abril: Daijirō Katō, corredor de motos japonés. *21 de abril: Nina Simone, cantante, compositora y pianista estadounidense (n. 1933). *15 de mayo: Silvia Piñeiro, actriz chilena. *16 de mayo: Robert Stack, actor estadounidense. *27 de mayo: Luciano Berio, compositor italiano. *28 de mayo: Ilya Prigogine, físico y químico belga, Premio Nobel de Química en 1977. *1 de junio: Chicho Sánchez Ferlosio, cantautor español. *10 de junio: Bernard Williams, filósofo británico. *12 de junio: Gregory Peck, actor estadounidense. *26 de junio: Marc-Vivien Foé, futbolista camerunés. *29 de junio: Katharine Hepburn, actriz estadounidense. *4 de julio: Barry White, músico estadounidense. *8 de julio: Ladan y Laleh Bijani, siamesas iraníes.. *14 de julio: Compay Segundo, músico cubano. *14 de julio: Roberto Bolaño, escritor y poeta chileno. *16 de julio: Celia Cruz, cantante cubana. *25 de julio: John Schlesinger, director de cine británico. *27 de julio: Bob Hope, actor y humorista estadounidense. *24 de agosto: Wilfred Thesiger, explorador y escritor británico. *30 de agosto: Charles Bronson, actor estadounidense. *1 de septiembre: Eulalio González "Piporro", actor y cantante mexicano. *1 de septiembre: Ramón Serrano Suñer, político español. *7 de septiembre: Warren Zevon, cantante estadounidense. *9 de septiembre: Edward Teller, físico estadounidense de origen húngaro (n. 1908). *11 de septiembre: Anna Lindh, ministra sueca. *11 de septiembre: John Ritter, actor estadounidense. *12 de septiembre: Johnny Cash, cantante estadounidense. *19 de septiembre: Slim Dusty, cantautor australiano. *25 de septiembre: Franco Modigliani, economista italiano. *26 de septiembre: Robert Palmer, cantante británico. *27 de septiembre: Donald O'Connor, actor estadounidense (n. 1925). *28 de septiembre: George Odlum, actor y político santalucense. *29 de septiembre: Elia Kazan, escritor y cineasta turco. *18 de octubre: Manuel Vázquez Montalbán, escritor español. *21 de octubre: Arturo Warman, antropólogo, intelectual y político mexicano (n. 1937). *6 de noviembre: Eduardo Palomo, actor mexicano. *9 de noviembre: Art Carney, actor estadounidense. *24 de noviembre: Copito de Nieve, gorila albino. *26 de noviembre: Soulja Slim, rapero estadounidense. *3 de diciembre: Dulce Chacón, escritora española. *6 de diciembre: Jose María Jiménez, ciclista español. *19 de diciembre: Juan José Moreno Cuenca, delincuente español. *27 de diciembre: Alan Bates, actor británico. Literatura *6 de enero: Andrés Trapiello obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los amigos del crimen perfecto. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El caballero del jubón amarillo, quinta entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. *Rosa Montero: La local de la casa. *Dan Brown: El código Da Vinci. *Miguel Argaya publica su Historia de los falangistas en el franquismo. Ciencia y tecnología *14 de febrero: muere la oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado a partir de una célula adulta. *Marzo: un grupo de médicos de Hong Kong declara haber identificado al agente causante del SARS como perteneciente a la familia de los paramixovirus. *1 de marzo: la OMS suscribe el primer tratado internacional contra el tabaco. *11 de abril: se inaugura el Metrosur que conecta con el metro de Madrid. *24 de abril: se completa la secuencia del genoma. *Septiembre: hallada una especie de homínido en la cueva de Liang Bua al oeste de la Isla de Flores conocido como "Hombre de Flores" (Homo floresiensis). Astronáutica *6 de enero: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre Coriolis. *2 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda europea a Marte Mars Express. *21 de septiembre: finaliza la misión Galileo, tras ocho años de exploración del sistema de Júpiter. *27 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar europea SMART-1. Deporte Fútbol *'Copa Intercontinental': Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón tras vencer al AC Milan. *'Liga de Campeones' (Champions League): El AC Milan, campeón. *'Copa de la UEFA': FC Porto gana la Copa de la UEFA. *'Copa Libertadores de América': Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón. *'Copa Sudamericana': Cienciano del Cusco se proclama campeón de la copa sudamericana de fútbol tras vencer 1:0 en Arequipa, Perú al River Plate de Argentina. Es la primera vez que un equipo peruano campeona en el exterior. *'Recopa Sudamericana': Club Olimpia (Paraguay), campeón. *'Liga española de fútbol': Real Madrid, campeón. *'Copa del Rey': 28 de junio: El Real Mallorca se proclama campeón al imponerse por 3:0 al Recreativo de Huelva, con un gol de Walter Pandiani y dos de Samuel Eto'o. La final se disputó en Elche. *'Liga Inglesa': Manchester United, campeón. *'Liga Argentina': **'Apertura': Boca Juniors. **'Clausura': River Plate. *'Liga Mexicana': **'Clausura': El Monterrey consigue su segundo campeonato después de 17 años, al vencer al Morelia por un marcador global de 3-1. **'Apertura': Pachuca se corona campeón venciendo a los Tigres con un global de 3-2, obteniendo así su tercer campeonato de liga. *'Liga Italiana' Juventus de Turín, campeón. *'Liga Alemana' Bayern Munich, campeón. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': **Apertura: Once Caldas (2ª vez) **Finalización: Deportes Tolima (1ª vez). *'Balón de Oro': El checo Pavel Nedvěd (Juventus de Turín), nombrado mejor futbolista del mundo del año según la revista France Football. *En Argentina se inaugura el Estadio Único de La Plata Baloncesto *NBA: San Antonio Spurs, campeón. *'Euroliga': Abril- El FC Barcelona se proclama, por primera vez, campeón de la Euroliga de baloncesto, cuya "Final Four" se disputó en Barcelona. El jugador serbio del Barcelona, Dejan Bodiroga, es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. *'Copa ULEB': Pamesa Valencia, campeón. *'Liga ACB': FC Barcelona, campeón. *'Copa del Rey de Baloncesto': El FC Barcelona, campeón, al vencer en la final de Valencia al TAU Baskonia por 84-78. Balonmano *'Copa de Europa de Balonmano': Montpellier HB (Francia), campeón. *'Recopa de Europa de Balonmano': Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. *'Copa EHF': FC Barcelona, campeón. *'Liga ASOBAL'(España): FC Barcelona, campeón. Atletismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo': Se celebra la novena edición en París (Francia). Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Andre Agassi a Rainer Schüttler. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Juan Carlos Ferrero a Martin Verkerk. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Roger Federer a Mark Philippoussis. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. *'US Open': Hombres: Andy Roddick a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. *'Masters': Campeones Roger Federer (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). *'Copa Davis': Australia, campeona. *'Copa Federación': Francia, campeona. *'Copa del Mundo': Chile se proclama campeón mundial de tenis gracias al equipo compuesto por Marcelo Ríos, Nicolás Massú y Fernando González en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Mike Weir, campeón. *'Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos': Jim Furyk, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Ben Curtis, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Shaun Micheel, campeón. *'PGA Gran Slam de Golf': Jim Furyk, campeón. Automovilismo *'Fórmula Uno': Michael Schumacher obtiene su sexto título de campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys': Petter Solberg, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Hiroshi Masuoka (Japón), campeón. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'MotoGP': Valentino Rossi, campeón. **'250 cc': Manuel Poggiali, campeón. **'125 cc': Daniel Pedrosa, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Richard Sainct, campeón. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Lance Armstrong gana su quinto Tour de Francia consecutivo. *'Vuelta a España': 26 de septiembre: Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor de la 59ª edición de la Vuelta a España por segunda vez. *'Giro de Italia': Gilberto Simoni, italiano, ganador. *'Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo': Igor Astarloa (España), campeón. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Mundial de Rugby: Inglaterra campeón (primer equipo campeón del hemisferio norte). * Campeonato de la URBA: SIC Campeón. * Torneo del Litoral: GER Campeón. Rodeo *Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Sebastián Walker y Camilo Padilla logran el título del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2003. Cine Estrenos *9 de enero: Monster de Patty Jenkins. *29 de enero: El misterio de Gionostra de Manuel Pradal. *17 de enero: Kitchen stories de Bent Hamer. *5 de marzo: Astronautas de Santi Amodeo. *14 de marzo: Superagente Cody Banks de Frankie Muniz y Hilary Duff. *14 de marzo: Willard de Glen Morgan. *21 de marzo: '' Utopía'' de María Ripoll. *4 de abril: Japón de Carlos Reygadas. *4 de abril: Un sueño para ella de Dennie Gordon. *16 de abril: Wanted de Brad Mirman. *9 de mayo: Abajo el amor de Peyton Reed. *15 de mayo: '' Matrix reloaded'' de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. *30 de mayo: Buscando a Nemo de Andrew Stanton y Lee Unkrich: km. 666 de Rob Schmidt. *18 de junio: Alta tensión de Alexandre Aja. *9 de junio: Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la Perla Negra de Gore Verbinski. *13 de junio: Dos hermanas de Kim Jee-Woon. *26 de junio: Vivir intentado de Tomás Yankelevich. *2 de julio: Simbad: La leyenda de los siete mares de Patrick Gilmore y Tim Johnson. *25 de julio: Seabiscuit de Gary Ross. *1 de agosto: American pie ¡Menuda boda! de Jesse Dylan. *8 de agosto: S.W.A.T. Los hombres de Harrelson de Clark Johnson. *15 de agosto: A good lawyer's wife de Im Sang-soo. *23 de agosto: La maldición 2 de Takashi Shimizu. *6 de septiembre: Zatoichi de Takeshi Kitano. *12 de septiembre: American splendor de Shari Springer Berman y Robert Pulcini. *19 de septiembre: Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno... y primavera de Kim Ki-duk. *19 de septiembre: Underworld de Len Wiseman. *25 de septiembre: Japanese Story de Sue Brooks. *26 de septiembre: La mancha humana de Robert Benton. *26 de septiembre: Bajo el sol de la Toscana de Audrey Wells. *3 de octubre: A contrarreloj de Carl Franklin. *3 de octubre: Escuela de Rock de Richard Linklater. *3 de octubre: Lost in Translation de Sofia Coppola. *10 de octubre: '' Kill Bill Vol. 1'' de Quentin Tarantino. *17 de octubre: '' La Matanza de Texas'' de Marcus Nispel. *24 de octubre: Destino Final 2 de David R. Ellis. *24 de octubre: Caterina va in città de Paolo Virzì. *24 de octubre: Mystic River de Clint Eastwood. *1 de noviembre: Hermano oso de Aaron Blaise y Bob Walker. *5 de noviembre: Mala leche de Patrick Alessandrin. *5 de noviembre: Matrix Revolutions de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. *14 de noviembre: Master and commander de Peter Weir. *21 de noviembre: 21 gramos de Alejandro González Iñárritu. *26 de noviembre: La mansión encantada de Rob Minkoff. *1 de diciembre: Saraband de Ingmar Bergman. *5 de diciembre: El último samurai de Edward Zwick. *5 de diciembre: Peter Pan de P.J. Hogan. *12 de diciembre: Cuando menos te lo esperas... de Nancy Meyers. *17 de diciembre: '' El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey'' de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). *19 de diciembre: El Cid: La leyenda de Josep Pozo. *19 de diciembre: La sonrisa de Mona Lisa de Mike Newell. *19 de diciembre: Las chicas del calendario de Nigel Cole. *25 de diciembre: Cold Mountain de Anthony Minghella. *25 de diciembre: Big Fish de Tim Burton. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Óscars * El español Pedro Almodóvar recibe el Óscar al mejor guión por su película Hable con ella. Música *31 Minutos: 31 Minutos (8 de julio) *50 Cent: Get Rich or Die Tryin' *AFI: Sing The Sorrow *A-Teens: New Arrival *Alizée: Mes Courants Électriques *Ana Belén: Viva l'Italia *Ana Torroja: Frágil *Apocalyptica: Reflections *Aventura: Amor y Odio *Avenged Sevenfold: Waking The Fallen *B'z: Green (3 de julio) *B'z: Big Machine (17 de septiembre) *Backyard Babies: "Stockholm Syndrome" *Bandana: Vivir Intentando *Basement Jaxx: Kish Kash *Belanova: "Cocktail" *Belinda: "Belinda" *Belle and Sebastian: Dear Catastrophe Wairtress *Belle Pérez: Baila Pérez *Benjamin Biolay: Négatif *Benny: Llueve Luz *Beyoncé: Dangerously in Love *Blink-182: Blink-182 *Black Eyed Peas: "Elephunk" *Blondie: The Curse Of Blondie *Blur: Think Tank *Bobby Pulido: Móntame *Bon Jovi: This Left Feels Right *Bow Wow: Unleashed *Britney Spears: In the Zone *Café Chorale: Hoy ha nacido *Café Tacuba: "Cuatro caminos" *Celia Cruz: Regalo del alma *Celia Cruz: Éxitos eternos *Celine Dion: "One Heart" *Chayanne: Sincero *Cher: The Very Best of Cher *Children Of Bodom: Hate Crew Deathroll (23 de septiembre) *Coldplay: ''A Rush of Blood to the Head *Daddy Yankee: Los Homerunes *David Bustamante: Así soy yo *Daft Punk Daft Club *Deep Purple: Bananas *Deftones: Deftones *Devendra Banhart: Oh Me Oh My... *Devildriver: Devildriver *Dido: Life for Rent *Dima Bilan: Я ночной хулиган *Diskoteka Avariya: Небо *Do As Infinity: Gate of Heaven *Dover: The flame *Dream Theater: Train of Thought *Edith Márquez: ¿Quién Te Cantará? *Enigma: Voyageur *Enrique Bunbury: Una cita en Flamingos (DVD) *Enrique Iglesias: "Escape" *Eros Ramazzotti: 9'' *Erreway: "Tiempo" *Evanescence: ''Fallen *Fito Páez: Naturaleza sangre *Fall Out Boy: Take This To Your Grave *Fountains of Wayne: Welcome Interstate Managers *Frankie Ruiz: Éxitos Eternos *Gazpacho: A Pleno *Gillman: Cuauhtémoc *Gustavo Cerati: Siempre es Hoy *Ha*Ash: Ha*Ash *Hablando en Plata: Supervillanos de alquiler *Hevia: Étnico ma non troppo *Hilary Duff: Metamorphosis *HIM: Love Metal *Hoobastank: The Reason *Ill Niño: Confession *Iron Maiden: The Dance of Death *Joaquín Sabina: Diario de un peatón *Julie Delpy: Julie Delpy *Julieta Venegas: Sí *Kalimba: Aerosol *Kelly Clarkson: Thankful *KoЯn: Take a Look in The Mirror *Kylie Minogue: Body Language *La Oreja de Van Gogh: Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida *Lacrimosa: Echoes *Laïs & Ludo Vandeau: A la capella (8 de abril) *Lene Nystrøm: Play With Me *Limp Bizkit: Results May Vary *Linkin Park: Meteora *Lisa Marie Presley: To Whom It May Concern *Lou Reed: The Raven *Los Alegres de la Sierra: De corazón... alegres *Los Bunkers: La culpa *Los Piratas: Relax + Inerte + Dinero + Respuestas *Los Prisioneros: Los prisioneros *Los Tigres del Norte: Boleros románticos *Los Tigres del Norte: Corridos inolvidables *Madonna: American Life *Madonna: Remixed & Revisited (EP) *Mago de Oz-''Gaia'' *Mandy Moore - "coverage" *María Jiménez- De María a María con sus dolores! *Mariah Carey: The Remixes *Marilyn Manson: The Golden Age of Grotesque *Massive Attack: 100th Window *Méndez: Perro Perseverante *Metallica: St. Anger *Michael Jackson: Number Ones *Miguel Nández: Miguel Nández *Mœnia: Televisor *Morbid Angel: Heretic *Muse: Absolution *Nacho Vegas: Cajas de música díficiles de parar *Natalia: Besa mi piel *Nelly Furtado: Folklore *Nuria Fergó: Locura *Outkast: Speakerboxxx/The Love Below *Paul Van Dyk: "Reflections" *Pedro Guerra: La palabra en el aire *Placebo: Sleeping With Ghosts *Prefuse 73: One-Word Extinguisher *Prefuse 73: Extinguished outtakes *P.O.D: Payable On Death *Radiohead: Hail to the Thief *Rancid: Indestructible *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Greatest Hits *Ringo Starr: Ringo Rama *Rosa López: ''Ahora *Rufus Wainwright – Want One *Rush: Rush in Rio *Sarah Brightman: Harem *Seryoga: Загубили Лялю *Simply Red: Home *Sin Bandera: De viaje *Ska-P: "Incontrolable" CD/DVD En Directo *Slayer: Soundtrack to the Apocalypse *Slayer: War at the Warfield DVD *Skid Row: ThickSkin *Sofiya Rotaru: Снежная Королева *Solar: Sentido común *Sr. Chinarro: El ventrílocuo de sí mismo *Static-X: Shadow Zone *Stephen Malkmus: Pig Lib *Sting: Sacred Love *t.A.T.u.: Screaming for More *Tarkan: Dudu *Thalía: Thalia's Hits Remixed *Thalía: ThalíaEnglish *Tierra Santa: Indomable *The Darkness: Permission to Land *The Distillers: Coral Fang *The Postal Service: Give Up *The Rasmus: Dead Letters *The Mars Volta: De-Loused In The Comatorium *The Strokes: Room on Fire *Therion: Live in Midgard *Travis: 12 Memories *Turbonegro: Scandinavian Leather *The White Stripes: Elephant *Vital Remains: Dechristianize *Verka Serdyuchka: Чита дрита *Verka Serdyuchka: Ха-ра-шо *Yo La Tengo: Summer Sun *Zveri: Голод Música contemporánea Estrenos 6 de agosto, Ámsterdam. Rodion Shchedrin: Concierto para piano y orquesta nº6. Ekaterina Mechetina, piano. New European Strings Chamber Orchestra. Dmitri Sitkovetsky, dir. Eventos musicales * Marzo de 2003, Homenaje a Celia Cruz de la cadena Telemundo Internacional en la ciudad de Miami. * Octubre de 2003, Durazno, Uruguay. Primera edición del multitudinario Pilsen Rock. Televisión Premio Nobel * Física: Aleksey Alekséyevich Abrikósov, Vitaly L. Ginzburg, Anthony J. Leggett * Química: Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Medicina: Paul Christian Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield * Literatura: John Maxwell Coetzee * Paz: Shirin Ebadi * Economía: Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Miquel Barceló * Ciencias Sociales: Jürgen Habermas * Comunicación y Humanidades: Ryszard Kapuscinski y Gustavo Gutiérrez Merino * Concordia: Joanne Kathleen Rowling * Cooperación Internacional: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva * Deportes: Tour de Francia * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Jane Goodall * Letras: Fátima Mernissi y Susan Sontag Premio Cervantes * Gonzalo Rojas Enlaces externos Categoría:Años Categoría:Años 2000